1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a device of handling a block transmission in a multicarrier system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Enhanced mobile broadband, massive machine type communications, and ultra-reliable and low latency communications are attractive applications to be provided via 5G radio technologies. However, mutual interference arises when the applications are provided via various radio access technologies (RATs) in a same frequency band, such as a long term evolution (LTE) band. The mutual interference may arise due to leakages of spectral sidelobes of the RATs, etc. Performance (e.g., throughput) of the 5G radio technology is decreased if the mutual interference is not mitigated. Accordingly, the benefit of the richness of the applications is diminished.
Thus, the coexistence of the RATs in the same frequency band is an important problem to be solved.